


Feeling up the Competition

by LordLoxley



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Americas Next Top Model, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoxley/pseuds/LordLoxley
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are both competitors on America's Next Top Model





	Feeling up the Competition

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know it sounds cracky but it really isn't. Mostly because it is so short. I wrote it in response to a drabble challenge that included using a sentence in a fic. I used "I'm not here to make friends" 
> 
> This is my first ever post, so please don't judge me too harshly and please be kind!
> 
> *peeks out between fingers covering my eyes*

Merlin gapes; his lips tingling as if in disbelief. He lifts his hand like he's going to run his fingers over them but catches himself just in time, snapping his still-open-mouth shut with a click. 

Arthur shifts nervously in front of him, still close enough for Merlin to feel his warm breath on his cheek. The soft, shy smile on his face almost wrecking more havoc on Merlin's system than the kiss. 

"What was that for?" Merlin breathes, his lips turning up slightly at the corners even as his brow furrows in confusion. 

Arthur smirked. "You know what they say, Merlin," he throws over his shoulder as he turns to walk away, fixing Merlin with a pointed look. "I'm not here to make *friends*..."

 

**********************

It take Merlin a full 15 seconds before he gathers himself enough to chase after Arthur, huffing a laugh and calling out, "Come back here, you prat!"


End file.
